1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a light-emitting diode structure and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have been used for various purposes. Furthermore, display apparatuses are widely used according to a technological development such as a reduction of the thicknesses and weights thereof.
Particularly, display apparatuses are lately being widely researched and manufactured as flat-panel display apparatuses.
Since a display apparatus may be formed as a flat-panel display apparatus, various methods may be used to design a display apparatus, which may thereby provide more and more functions.
Incidentally, a light-emitting diode (“LED”), which is a semiconductor element having a relatively simple structure, is used for various purposes in the design of a display apparatus.